


Lee, Lee, and Leo

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I kinda like the Grinch holding the frankincense."





	Lee, Lee, and Leo

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Devlin scowled, doing her very best not to shout the expletive she was thinking aloud. She plopped her Coach bag on the countertop, digging around for her cell phone. Her fingers finally found it and she turned it on without even looking at the display. 

“Devlin Kincaid.” Her all-business voice was back.

“Dev, its Leo.”

“Oh hi. I did not have time to look at the display. My purse swallowed it and…not really the point.” She laughed. “We’re running late and it’s OK because you can just meet us there…”

“Something came up honey; I don’t know how late I am going to be. I promise I will be there but I have to handle things at work first.”

“Oh, well OK.”

“I'm so sorry Dev.”

“No, I understand. I have to go; we are later than I ever intended. I’ll leave your ticket up front so you can get into the show. Bye Leo.”

He did not like the way the phone call ended. Still, he hardly had time to think about it if he ever wanted to get to the auditorium on time. Leo called his assistant over the intercom.

“Margaret, get Josh and Sam back in here please. Also, call Petrie’s Floral and order two dozen white roses. I need them delivered tomorrow.”

“What should the cards say?”

“Um, brava you were excellent. Put my stamp signature on there. I need Josh and Sam right now.”

“Yeah.”

***

“He’s finking out on us? That is so not cool.”

“Not cool at all.”

“He’s losing cool points;” Colleen said. “We have to tell him that when we see him.”

“Fink out is not the term I would use guys. It can get really crazy at the White House sometimes and while the President runs the free world, Leo runs the White House. He will be there, just a little late.”

“Maybe he’s planning to infiltrate Lillienfield’s office to retrieve stolen documents that might be detrimental to the President.” Alicia suggested.

“Ooh, maybe Josh Lyman is with him.” Colleen chimed in.

“You two have to stop watching spy movies.” Devlin replied. “And definitely stop watching CNN.”

“I watch Headline News.” Colleen told her mother. “The ticker gives me everything I need in 15 minutes.”

They all laughed and Devlin shook her head. She looked at her daughters in the rear view mirror. Thankfully, Alicia’s hair was almost back to its normal color. She did not want her daughter standing out on stage for her Ronald McDonald-like locks.

“He will be there guys, really.”

“Did he promise?” Colleen asked.

“Well no, but his word is his bond. Don’t worry, OK?”

“Luckily I'm last.” Alicia said. “At least he’ll see me.”

***

“I am so late. OK, coat, bag, bag…where the hell are those bags? Margaret!”

She came into the office carrying two gift bags and though he did not want to, the Chief of Staff glared at her.

“Don’t give me that look. You gave them to me because you knew you would misplace them.”

Margaret handed them off before helping Leo into his coat.

“Get out of here Margaret. I mean it.”

“I'm wrapping it up now. Your camera is in the red bag. Oh, the florist delivered the flowers here.”

They walked out of Leo’s office. He grabbed the flowers; he changed the order to a dozen red and two half-dozen white roses. He slipped a half dozen in each gift bag.

“Goodnight Margaret.”

“Goodnight. Have fun.”

He nodded, quickening his pace as he made his way past the bullpens and toward the exit. Sam caught up with him but Leo deflected his questions. They would talk tomorrow after Senior Staff.

“Good evening Lewis. Georgetown Day School please.”

“Yes sir.”

Light snowflakes fell and Leo actually liked watching them outside the window as they drove down the streets of the nation’s capital. Christmas was just five days away. Leo was never a huge fan of all the festivities, but he felt merry this year. The traffic, music, crowds, and Santas ringing bells did not bother him a bit. This time last year, he could not wait for it to be over. Right now, he wanted to savor the feelings.

“I'm here.” Leo slid into the slightly uncomfortable auditorium seat. “Did I miss them?”

“Perfect timing.” Devlin whispered, kissing his lips. “Colleen is getting ready to go on with the string quartet. Give me your bags.”

Leo passed off everything, including the roses; Devlin put them in the chair next to her. He stood again, quickly shedding his coat before settling back in the chair. He took Devlin’s hand and kissed it.

“I'm sorry I almost missed them.”

“You didn’t, that’s what matters. They really wanted you here. Oh, and Jack thought it would be a good idea to have dinner with the girls after the show.”

“What?” Leo leaned closer to hear her whisper.

“Jack thought it was a good idea to get a reservation after the show. We’re going to Obelisk. I told him that my boyfriend was coming along just because I wanted to see the look on his face. I'm sorry.”

“About what? Wanting to screw Jack with his pants on or being stuck with me for a boyfriend?”

“Never the latter.”

She took a deep breath, holding Leo’s hand and focusing on her daughter’s cello playing. Colleen had been practicing for weeks and it showed. Her performance was worth Devlin almost going crazy hearing Oh Come All Ye Faithful 100 times. They received a standing ovation when they finished their three songs and then the chorus came to the stage. Their jubilant renditions of non-denominational Christmas standards excited the audience. Leo clapped along, ignoring Devlin’s laughter at him being slightly off-key.

The choir wrapped up the show. They sang religious songs and though they all wore the same robe, it was easy for Leo to pick out Alicia out amongst the altos. The music was beautiful; it was during Oh Holy Night that the Chief of Staff choked up. He tried to catch his breath; his hand held Devlin’s tighter. She leaned to kiss his temple and lingered to whisper a comforting word in his ear.

“Are you alright?” Devlin asked.

The lights came up and people gathered their belongings.

“Yeah. I am really glad I didn’t miss that.”

“Me too.”

“Devlin.”

She cringed at the sound of her name coming from her ex-husband’s lips. Putting on her smile, she turned to see him and his new wife coming up the aisle. Almost instinctually, Leo slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“We saved you a seat; thought we would all sit together.” Jack Berman said. “Obviously Jen and I got here early.”

“Hello Devlin.”

Again, she wore the false smile as she nodded a quick greeting. Leo got a better look at Mr. and Mrs. Berman. He knew Jack for years; they ran in the same circles. He didn’t recognize her face but she was young, with natural blonde hair and a beauty queen’s smile. If his memory served, which it did not always, she was a former Miss Colorado and a runner up for the Miss America crown once upon a time. Formal introductions followed an awkward silence.

“I'm sure you’ve met before but Jack and Jennifer Berman, this is Leo McGarry.”

“The extremely late boyfriend.” He said, shaking their hands with a slight chuckle. “How are you?”

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone Dev.” Jack said, doing his best to keep his voice nonchalant.

“Please don’t call me that. And you didn’t know because it was really none of your business. I better go back and get the girls. Excuse me.”

“Excellent work at the Belarusian Embassy.” Leo said. “Diplomatic works suits you.”

“Thank you. How long have you and Devlin…?”

“A while now. It was impossible for me not to be captivated by her.”

The Bermans said nothing and the awkward silence continued. Alicia and Colleen running up the aisle broke it. Their mother brought up the rear.

“Hey daddy.” They said in unison. “Hi Jen.”

“You guys were terrific.” Jack kissed their foreheads.

“Thanks. Leo, you made it!” they both gave him a big hug.

“I did.” He smiled, coloring a bit at the display of affection.

“Did you see everything?” Colleen asked.

“I saw you guys.”

“Did he mom?”

Leo laughed. Again, his arm went around Devlin. Jack and Jennifer walked ahead, he muttering something about the reservations.

“Where are we going?” Alicia asked.

“Your father got reservations for the six of us at Obelisk.” Devlin said. “How does that sound?”

“Extremely uncomfortable.” Colleen replied.

Her sister laughed but her mother slapped the back of her head. That caused more laughter.

“It’s important for Jen and I to spend some time with you before we head to Telluride with the boys.”

Jack was also the father of 4-year-old Michael and 2-year-old Samuel. Leo looked at the twins. They had the same false smile that Devlin did. He buttoned his coat as they walked out into the cold night air.

“We will ride with daddy.” Colleen said. “See you there.”

She made a funny face before they headed to the car. Leo laughed, putting the gift bags and flowers in the back seat of Devlin’s silver Jaguar before he got into the passenger side.

“Are those beautiful red roses for me, Leo McGarry?” she asked, after they properly kissed hello.

“Yes, and I could have given them to you right if I would’ve been on time. The white ones are for the girls.”

“Its alright; we have time. Alicia thought you might be off infiltrating the Lillienfield camp and giving him one for the good guys.”

Leo laughed aloud at that and the sound was quite pleasing to his companion. She knew there was an abundance of reasons for stress at Christmas time. Add the usual things, the President preparing for the State of the Union, and Leo waiting for a guillotine to cut his head off. She did her best to keep an eye on him without hovering. Since their trip to Philadelphia, there was not much time for togetherness. One thing Devlin wanted for the New Year was more time with Leo. They were both busy but if their relationship was going to flourish, they needed time together. She wanted it to flourish.

“Alicia and Josh never need to have a conversation. We could get in a lot of trouble.”

***

Their Italian dinner turned into an impromptu Christmas party. Jack pulled out the Christmas bags, smiling when he saw his daughters smile.

“I’ll go first.” Colleen said. She ripped through paper to find a Discman, ID bracelet, a copy of The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, a gift certificate to the Gap, and a journal. “Groovy. Thanks guys.”

“Merry Christmas Colleen.” Jennifer said.

She kissed her father, giving her stepmother a quick hug as her sister dove into her bag. Alicia received a gift certificate to Tower Records, a watch, Titanic on videocassette (which led to exciting squealing), and a fancy hat, scarf, and gloves to match her brand new coat.

“Thank you so much.”

More hugs before they settled back into dinner.

“Maybe next year you two can come away with your father and I for the holiday.” Jennifer said.

“Christmas would not be the same without mom.” Alicia said. “Leo, will you be at dinner this year?”

“I do not want to impose.” He replied.

“Only people we don’t like impose.” Alicia assured him.

“And you're totally cool.” Colleen added.

“Totally.”

“I believe that to be a ringing endorsement. Thank you. I um, got you a little something too.”

“Really?” Colleen asked.

“You rock!” they said in unison.

“Don’t say that until you see what it is.”

“The girls will appreciate anything, no matter how small.” Devlin said. “That was very nice of you Leo.”

“These are my favorite!” Colleen exclaimed, holding up a stuffed cow. “Sweet! How did you know?”

“Your mother told me. There is something else in the bottom.” Leo said.

She pulled out the mood ring, wearing a big smile that made her look like her mother.

“Thank you Leo.”

“You're welcome kiddo.”

Alicia was equally joyous with her Justin Timberlake doll, buttons, and stickers. Jack interrupted the love fest.

“Should we all have dessert or should I get the check?” he asked.

“I think we should just get the check.” Devlin replied.

“I need a doggie bag.” Alicia said. “This veal was good but they gave me enough for a family of three.”

***

I’ll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow, and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree

They sang carols on the way back to Chevy Chase. After Leo called Lewis for a pickup, they got him to join in. He liked Run Run Rudolph and could only laugh as the twins did a weird dance to Linus and Lucy. Devlin laughed too as she danced along with both hands on the wheel. It was still snowing but it was light and more fun to watch than detrimental to drive in. She drove down her tree-lined street. The neighborhood was ablaze with holiday decorations and cheer.

“The McDevitts went overboard this year.” Colleen said.

“I kinda like the Grinch holding the Frankincense.” Alicia replied. “It’s nouveau.”

The garage door opened and Devlin pulled the car in.

“Do you girls have plans for the evening?” she asked.

“Whoo, I'm beat.” Alicia said, making a production of her yawn. After nudging her sister, Colleen did the same. “Between the Christmas show and being nice to Jen, I'm just exhausted.”

“Yeah, exhausted.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Devlin grabbed her roses, getting out of the car after everyone else. Alicia pushed in the code to get into the house from the side door.

“We’re going to watch TV upstairs. Later.”

They thanked Leo again for his “super cool” gifts before they headed up to their rooms. Leo followed Devlin in the kitchen. They were barely over the threshold before they were kissing passionately.

“Oh God, I wanted to jump on you about three separate times this evening.” She murmured.

“Ditto.” He held her even closer. “Do you think the girls left us alone because we looked as if we wanted to tear each other’s clothes off?”

“I would say so. Don’t talk for just a moment.”

Leo nodded, liking the way she took over sometimes. He liked the way she did it right now. He liked her girls but was a bit miffed that he could not have her alone for just an hour…OK, two hours.

“You are having very dirty thoughts right now.” She said, kissing him once more before pulling away.

“I plead the fifth.” Leo grinned as he still held onto her hand.

Devlin smiled. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it before he let her go.

“Coffee, tea, or…”

“You, most definitely.”

She ran back to his arms, her mouth covering his. Leo ran his hands over the warmth of her cashmere covered back and down to cup her buttocks.

“I have a present for you.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Oh right. My boyfriend privileges would have been revoked, and rightly so. Its just a little something.”

“You really are invited for Christmas dinner you know. It was Colleen’s idea and Lee jumped right in. They like you a lot. It is not an imposition.”

“I will be there. Will it just be the four of us?”

“Well…” she went over to the coffeemaker. “You want coffee?”

“Yes. Dev…”

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

“No. Lets get it over with…go ahead and tell me your whole family is going to be here.”

“Not the whole family. Mom, Dad, Mike, and his daughter Callie. Dinner starts at three.”

Leo thought he could handle that. He sat down on one of the stools, took the lighter from the counter, and lit her cigarette.

“Thanks.”

“Can I admit I'm slightly nervous about meeting your parents?” he asked laughing. "A 53 year old man nervous…that’s silly.”

“Not silly. You are so cute. My parents are nice, quiet people; I promise there will be no embarrassing questions. OK, I can't promise that, but they don’t want to know as much about you as Alicia and Colleen do.”

“Speaking of your daughters, I do need to talk to you about something. Lewis will be here soon so I better just say it.”

“Alright. The coffee’s almost done. We can go into the den.”

Leo nodded. He helped her with the tray, pulling the cream from the refrigerator and the sugar from the cupboard. He also grabbed two mugs as Devlin poured the coffee into a carafe. He refused to let her carry it and she finally gave up with a laugh, leading him into the den.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

Leo was coming to know how she liked her coffee. He took a minute to make her cup before he turned to his own.

“It seems to be the general consensus that I have a press conference.” He said.

“The Lillienfield thing?”

“Yeah. Congress is on recess right now but they will be back before the State of the Union. Josh thinks its going to be dropped then, to take attention away from the President.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“You have done so much already. When we were in Philly, I told you I was a drug addict and you didn’t bat an eyelash Devlin. You didn’t ask me what drug, how long, if I still was…you just held me.”

“You didn’t just tell me you were a drug addict; you told me that someone was trying to hurt you. We all have pasts, good and bad, that are our business. No one should be using it for political leverage. How would he even get his hands on that kind of information anyway?”

“Well, that is part two of our endeavor. You asked me what I need you to do. Firstly, I am a drug addict. I was addicted to Valium for many years, prescribed to me by a doctor for what most likely would be called posttraumatic stress disorder today. I will be holding a press conference in the very near future to tell the whole world that. I need you to tell the girls.”

“Alright.” Devlin nodded. “Should I wait until after Christmas?”

“I will leave that up to you. I just don't want them to find out on TV. I know they watch a lot of news.”

“Of course.” She sighed. “C'mere, you need a big hug.”

Leo put his arms around her and just held on. She kissed his cheek and then his forehead.

“Oh.” He reached into his pocket. “Merry Christmas.”

“What is this?”

“Something small, really. I saw it though and immediately thought of you.”

Devlin opened the black box and smiled. She looked at the diamond angel pin.

“Leo, this is beautiful.”

“It’s for your coat.”

“Thank you.”

They kissed before relaxing together on the couch. Leo could not remember the last time he could relax like this. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling but was not sure how. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he was feeling. Instead, he just stroked her hair and took in her energy. She curled herself around him.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Devlin whispered.

“You smell so good. What are you wearing tonight?”

“Elizabeth Arden’s Red Door.”

“My assistant wears that scent. She does not smell like you.”

“If you continue to walk around sniffing Margaret she is going to belt you.”

“She might do that anyway.” Leo replied laughing. “I know I make her crazy sometimes… the woman is a saint.”

“Lots of people love you very much and plan to stand with you through all of this. I understand your fears; you just don’t know when the other shoe is going to drop. Just know that if and when it does I am going to be here.”

“Devlin…” Leo took her face in his hands and held it close. “I…”

“Hey mom!”

“Yeah?” she backed away from Leo. “What's up girls?”

“We just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Of course. Come and give me love.”

She opened her arms and they ran to her.

“Love you much; get some sleep. You both were fantastic tonight.”

“Thanks. Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight girls.” He blew them a kiss. “Lewis is outside.” He said to their mother.

“How do you know?”

“He paged me.” Leo held up his beeper.

“Alright.” She stood and took his hand. “Let’s walk. Oh, we’re going to pick up our tree and decorate it on the 23rd. I figure it will go down at about seven, if you want to join us.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Am I pushing too much domesticity on you?” she asked. “It’s alright to say no. I would understand.”

“I don’t like saying no to you. I just don’t know what's going to come up between now and then.”

She nodded, hugging him close.

“Goodnight Leo.”

“I’ll call you.” He kissed her softly, caressing her face.

“Yeah, because I have a feeling something was interrupted.”

“We will pick it up later; there’s time.”

She opened the door for him, standing there until Lewis had him safely in the car and out of her driveway. Her cell phone ringing in the den surprised Devlin. She rushed in to pick it up.

“Hello.”

“Its late enough for me. I am quite fond of you; absolutely entranced.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“It’s just that…sometimes I can be a difficult man. I also don’t do well with expressing myself Devlin. Call me on it.”

“I'm thinking I won't have to. But I will keep that in mind.”

“Good. Talk soon.”

“Goodnight.”

***


End file.
